


Do You Have the Time?

by EmblemFire



Series: McHanzo Week 2016: Let Them Rest [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hanzo is Pissed, M/M, McCree needs to chill, McHanzo Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmblemFire/pseuds/EmblemFire
Summary: McCree can't be trusted with an important mission. Ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everybody! This is Day Six: 'Ultimate Swap'! I just did it for McCree, because I thought of this situation and I thought it was hilarious so here you go??? I don't know, I think I'm funny. Tomorrow will be Holidays, even though today was Christmas, since I'm off by a day! Thank you for all the support you have given this series, I appreciate it more than you guys could ever know! I may start a story based off of the Day Five prompt since I'm invested in it now, but let me know what you guys think! Please enjoy!

This mission was extremely vital. Failure was not an option; somebody would be killed if they made a single mistake during the operation. Talon was on the hunt for a man that worked closely with the Shambali monks, and Zenyatta had made it his priority to join the mission in order to help aid a friend of both his and his brothers and sisters. Genji protested until he got shot down by Soldier, but he still was against the thought of Zenyatta being put into danger by an attempted assassination. So he volunteered to be a part of the aid group that quenched the threat before it could become severe.

Hanzo was put on call to recon the area beforehand, while McCree was ordered to stay undercover and track the subject to make sure they didn't get injured. It wasn't explosions and high speed chases. In other words, McCree was bored out of his damn mind. Hanzo had informed him that he had a location on the assassin, and that he needed to make sure their target stayed safe during the duration of the time it took to eliminate the threat. McCree agreed reluctantly.

His hair being cut and beard being trimmed made him irritated beyond belief, but at least he looked younger than he did before. The kids were sure to compliment him on his change of style, but nothing would fill the empty void that the cutting of his beloved facial hair brought him. It had to have been at least two hours that McCree was tracking around Moscow with nothing but a t-shirt and some denim jeans, and he was about ready to sit down due to his aching feet before he spared a glance at the clock. A grin worked its way onto his face.

He just got a brilliant idea.

He worked up into a fast walk towards their target, a man named Peter if he remembered correctly, and tapped his shoulder with a charming smile on his face. Peacekeeper was hidden well enough for his plan to work.

"Excuse me sir, you got the time?"

Peter turned around, a confused look on his face before he smiled and looked at his watch. "It is... 11:59, sir," he responded calmly, McCree raising a brow before his hand began flexing near the holster of Peacekeeper at his hip. "Really? Cause I coulda sworn it was-"

As quick as a rattlesnake bite, he pulled out his gun and applied pressure to the trigger in the general direction of the assassin.

"-high noon!"

When he shot his pistol, he was expecting a slight kickback, but he wasn't expecting fucking _dragons_ to fly with his bullet all the way into the killer's skull. The kick he received made him fall flat on his ass, a surprised expression settling on his face as people screamed from the sound of a gun firing off in a busy area and god damn dragons rampaging through the air. The roar of the dragons faded, and McCree had just enough time to catch a glimpse of Hanzo staring him down with a murderous look from one of the rooftops before he scrambled up and tipped his invisible hat towards Peter.

"Thanks for the time, sir, but I gotta go. Have a good day!"

With that McCree broke into the fastest walk of his life, which soon evolved into a run when he heard Hanzo shout _'Get back here, you idiot!'_ as Genji laughed hysterically at what he witnessed.

It was going to be fun to explain just how Hanzo's dragons got into his gun before he was killed by the archer. But it was going to be even more fun explaining the situation to Winston after he was told that he was not allowed to use Deadeye during the entire mission _or_ engage the target in conversation just to make a funny joke.

 


End file.
